In several hydrocarbon processes and process steps, it is necessary to heat the hydrocarbon. To obtain well-defined conditions and a controllable operation it is frequently desirable to be able to heat or preheat hydrocarbons without hydrocarbon conversion, or at least without inaccurately defined hydrocarbon conversion and without side reactions leading to polymers, gums, and other undesired by-products.